fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Infogrames Kids
This was the short-lived kids' arm of Infogrames. They made kids' CD-ROM PC games in cooperation with Imagine-Engine. The animation in these games was in the style of the 2D animation from Animaniacs 10-Pin Alley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEsh41kbHCo All the games featured sign-in screens and "quitting the game" screens. Games We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series Interactive Adventures: These games showed episode scenes with games, activities and music videos in between them. We Haz Jazz The Animated Series: "Growing Up Jazz:" "A hidden picture game with an attitude," this game invites players to search for hidden objects in photos of the We Haz Jazz kids in their younger days. Signin Script: Christina: Please sign in, then click "Start" so we can start the adventure. Quitting Screen Script: Christina: Are you sure you want to quit? Click "yes" or "no." Christina: (When yes is clicked) Goodbye! See you soon! Christina: (When no is clicked) Let's play some more! You are fun to be with! "That's a Rap": Features Clickety-Stick Technology. Help the We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus get ready for their dance show by dressing them in their hip-hop dance outfits, rehearsing for their show, and lastly, watching the performance. We Don't Haz Jazz: Help Riff play his song by colouring notes. Cs are green, Ds are yellow, Es are red, Fs are pink, Gs are orange, As are blue and Bs are purple. Then sing along with Riff as you record a duet with him. The Day The Music Died: Riff is having a nightmare, but help him stop it and help Beadsville's very own jazz radio station become JTFM, a jazz and techno radio station. Rose's Day Off-Make an "I Miss You" card for Rose and more. Partyland Panic-Help Sarah win the crane game and more! Sarah's Jazzday-Features Clickety-Stick Technology. Decorate Sarah's party room with bouquets of orange, green and yellow balloons and more fun activities. Tickets, Please!-Poor Riff's ticket flew away. Help him call his friends on his Jazz Phone in order for them to buy his new ticket then enjoy Swinging Stephanie Williams's concert! Not-So-Superhero-Dress Riff up in his heroic costume, then use your arrow keys to make Bebop Boy, Captain Swinger and Half Note sing their way to stardom! The Riff Rogers Orchestra-Click the Riff Rogers Orchestra's band members to repeat the beat of their song, "Rhythm of the Heart," then enjoy their performance! To Be Or Not To Bop??-A choose your own adventure. Quest for The Golden Saxophone-Create your own crafts and cookies to sell! Black-Eyed Susan-Help Susan avoid the falling obstacles at her birthday beach party so that she won't get a black eye and more. Music Box Rock-Help fix the broken music boxes and play their songs, compose your own songs for music boxes to play, and more! Miscellaneous: JTV Music Video Maker-Create your own music video starring the We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus. Includes many educational sing-along songs from All Aboard the Music Express. Jazztivity Centre-Trace and draw, change-the-story and more! It all stars your favourite kids' chorus! Jazztivities: *Trace and draw *Change the story *Jazzy Dancing: move around the characters' limbs and heads to make them dance (similar to dancing on GroovyGirls.com from 2005-2010) *Cartoon creator *Jazz Jam: "play" virtual instruments like a piano, saxophone, trumpet, guitar, etc. We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series Sing-A-Long CD-ROM-Sing along to songs of the show by following the bouncing ball! Songs: Riff's Specs Music Bus Music Connection Got Form? It's a Swing Thing School Fun At Jazz Academy-Released February 2004. 10 jazz jammin' activities! 1. Love Letters-Have you ever wished that you had a love letter from yours truly, Riff (for girls) or Cindy (for boys)? Enter your name, hit go, follow the character's instructions (such as multiple choice, option A or B, etc.), and he or she will write you a love letter while reciting the letter, complete with your name! 2. Conducting Craze-conduct the jazz band and choir by tracing the lines. 3. Recess Field-play virtual hopscotch and rock-paper-scissors. 4. Dance Class-Plays like Dance Dance Revolution, but with the arrow keys on your computer keyboard. 5. Are You Smarter Than A We-Haz-Jazzer?-Are you? Find out in this game testing your We Haz Jazz Animated Series knowledge! Features 150 show questions! 6. Hallway Hustle-A game where you need to find your way through the maze-like hallways to your next classroom before time is up and the bell rings. (Music played in the background is an instrumental medley of Hanging Out At The Mall, the Riffed Pants Song and Red Rock Rag from Riffed Pants.) 7. Gym Class-Play virtual basketball, soccer, or wiffleball as Magnolia Rag plays in the background. 8. Type Attack-This activity represents computer lab, and features graphics of Riff and Rose typing on computers. Type the falling words as quickly as they can before they reach the line on the bottom of the screen! 9. Class Photo-Make sure the kids are ready, then click the shutter and see how your photo turned up! A game of skill. 10. Signin Screen Script: Kids: Please sign in, then click "okay." Bonus Features: Making-Of Video-Jump behind the scenes at Infogrames Kids to see how the team made the game. Behind The Scenes-meet the voice actors, animators and more people who make it possible for you to play. Trailer-See the TV trailer for School Fun at Jazz Academy and send it to a friend! Logo Logo: On a white background, we see a 2D animated black crayon draw the Infogrames Armadillo from 2000-2009 while drawing sounds play, then we see "INFOGRAMES KIDS" written in multicolored crayon (in a yellow-blue-green-purple-orange pattern) then we see "presents" written in the same colourful crayon pattern as we hear a baritone sax play the Bunny Song from Veggietales accompanied by the We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus shouting "INFOGRAMES KIDS PRESENTS!" Sound Variant: Riff (Debi Derryberry in Jimmy Neutron voice with "spicy" Cajun accent) says "Infogrames Kids presents...(title of game!)" or "Infogrames Kids is pleased to bring ya (title of game.)" He may also say "Another interactive adventure from Infogrames Kids." Category:Computer Games